callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Breaking Point
Breaking Point is the thirteenth mission in Call of Duty: World at War. It takes place in and around Shuri Castle on Okinawa Island, Japan. It is the last mission in the Pacific theater. Starting Point Upon starting the level, the player will notice there is no ammo in the M1 Garand given, but a parachute containing ammo will drop. Sprint to the spot and choose a weapon - the guns are: Thompson, M1 Garand, M1919 Browning Machine Gun and a Scoped Springfield. The M1919 Browning is mostly recommended, as later in the level, in the room with two waiting banzai soldiers in the East building there will be a Type 100 and a Browning M1919 with a good amount of ammo. The Scoped Springfield is recommended as a backup, as the campaign level mostly consists of medium-to-far ranged fighting and the M1 Garand is not always a 1 hit kill, whereas the Scoped Springfield is always with a head or body shot. There are also a few MGs in the level and enemies at a distance which are best killed with a sniper rifle. The crate has infinite ammo, but it is not recommended to run back and forth after wasting some ammo, as the enemies can mow the player down quickly. After choosing a loadout and reloading, a Japanese ambush squad surrounding the area starts a fight with the US marines. Snipers will appear in the trees, and soon after, enemy mortars will be fired at the player's squad. Quickly, follow Roebuck and Polonsky to cover. Roebuck says that there must be spotters underground as the Japanese knew of the team's position almost immediately. The player is told to go inside and clear it of Japanese forces. After getting past the part where the player must crouch and walk, cook a grenade and throw it at the group of Japanese who have not noticed the player yet - this will take care of most of them. Use any automatic weapons to gun the rest down. After getting out of it, there will be a large firefight and after this the player will have to destroy Japanese mortar positions. Before the player can pickup and throw mortar rounds, there is a high up MG the player must kill, and many enemies will come out of spider holes and either throw grenades, banzai charge, or spray their weapon. Be careful if the player chooses one side to just fight on since enemies will only come out of spider holes when the player is near, and Japanese throwing grenades will most always kill the player if they are in range when the grenade lands. Once the player wipes out these forces, go up the set of stairs and prepare for the rest of the battle. Use mortar rounds on tables scattered around the place and in the pits themselves to ease the work. Try to throw them on groups of enemies, into the pits, or just freelance throwing, but beware they are very, very powerful. Throwing one too close will cause the player to die, or get seriously injured. After this, the player will enter what resembles the multiplayer map Courtyard, finally the player will go into a large open field with the courtyard buildings and some sandbags, and this is where the real twist of the knife is. The Twist Some Japanese soldiers will appear to be surrendering, but it is a trap. As Polonsky goes to one and Roebuck goes to the other two to check for weapons, they lash out and activate grenades, and the player must save one of them. If the player saves Roebuck, Polonsky will die, and vice versa. Saving Roebuck is harder, as there are two soldiers, and a grenade is scripted to go off. When saving Roebuck, he is distraught at Polonsky's death and turns into what Reznov is, ordering the player to show no mercy and kill all enemy soldiers. If the player saves Polonsky, similar things will happen,Polonsky will go into a rage and order to show no mercy and starts cursing at the charging attackers. The player can choose to skip the 'moaning' part and choose between some automatic weapon or the Scoped Arisaka if the player is out of Scoped Springfield ammo. Be aware that the Scope on the Arisaka is unusual and does not use typical crosshairs, and after each shot when the bolt is moved the scope will dramatically sway down and up. Since the Japanese throw smoke and since there are many of them, scoped weaponary is not recommended at this point. An M1 Garand and Browning or Thompson are better weapons at this point. Many smoke grenades will pour out, and Japanese Banzai Chargers will scream and rush towards the player. Be careful, as it is impossible to see the Japanese soldiers, so stay in cover and prepare to kill any Banzai chargers that will soon run to the player's position. After the smoke grenades are gone, take out a long-ranged weapon (recommended the Scoped Springfield or Scoped Arisaka) and snipe Japanese soldiers until the radio is available. Call in the airstrikes on the building, and look to the right. Similarly, smoke grenades will pour out, but now the player can use the mortar rounds to bring down the enemies. Still, many Banzai chargers will be spawned frequently, so take care. This time, the building takes two airstrikes to be destroyed. Either snipe the enemies from a far side, or take cover and wait for Banzai Chargers. After calling in the airstrikes on the buildings, the battle ends, and the surviving one of the two (Roebuck or Polonsky) will give the player the other's tag, hinting that they do not deserve his death and are extremely upset and feel guilty of the other's death, even though they could not do anything. But whatever the scenario, it is extremely emotional, compared to the Soviet's campaign's ending, which gives the better sense of victory. If the player does save Roebuck, the Xbox achievement/ PS3 trophy Guardian Angel is rewarded. On the Xbox it is worth 10 Gamerscore, and on the PS3 it is a Bronze trophy. Weaponry Starting Loadout M1 Garand CaC.png|M1 Garand. Air Drop Weapon springfield.png|Scoped Springfield. M1919 ww.png|M1919. Thompson CaC.png|Thompson. M1 Garand CaC.png|M1 Garand. Found in Level M1 Garand CaC.png|M1 Garand. Used by Marine Raiders and Polonsky M1carbineiwi.png|M1 Carbine. Used by Marine Raiders Arisaka CaC.png|Arisaka. Used by the IJA Type100iwi.png|Type 100. Used by the IJA Thompson CaC.png|Thompson. Used by Roebuck and Marine Raiders Type99 CaC.png|Type 99. Used by the IJA Bariwi.png|BAR. Used by Marine Raiders Nambuiwi.png|Nambu. Dropped by enemies in Last Stand Mortarj.png|Mortar Round. Picked up off the ground Type 92 WaW.jpg|Mounted Type 92 Gallery File:Shuri.jpg|Shuri Castle breakingpoint1.jpg|A Marine fires his M1 Carbine at a Japanese sniper Tips *Use the mortar rounds, as the supply of them is infinite. *Pick up the M1919 Browning Machine Gun and Thompson. Another possible combination is a Scoped Springfield and an M1A1 carbine, the carbine is recommended because its widely used by allied NPC's. *The player can blow up the hut with the machine gun, near the 3rd and 4th mortar pit, with a mortar. *When playing co-op, try to blow all destructible buildings with mortars. That gives the player nearly 5000 points and 4x point boost for a short time. *When getting to the ammo supply, it is a good idea to take the Springfield; especially on higher difficulties where sniping is very useful. *While being ambushed from the front and the side by Japanese banzai soldiers, go to the right by the box of mortars. Lay down just to the right of it and grab mortars and throw them where the soldiers are coming from at the time. A well placed shot can easily get a 7-10 multikill and will allow the player to get multipliers to widen the blast radius even more. If the player can keep up their multipliers for long amounts of time, using this tactic will make this part of the mission a breeze. *If the player is running low on ammo for the Springfield, a Scoped Arisaka can be found at the area where the Japanesa soldiers fake surrender. Japanese Voice (Bunker) *'Japanese Soldier #1': "Ryoukai! Teki ga jouheki no naibu ni busshi wo touka. Teki ichi wa waga gun sekkou butai ni yotte kakunin. Houheitai, hassha junbi kanryou!" (Japanese: 了解! 敵が城壁の内部に物資を投下。敵位置は、我が軍斥候部隊によって確認。砲兵隊、発射準備完了!)(English: Roger that! The enemy has dropped supplies inside the ramparts. Enemy positions have been confirmed by our scout force. Artillery, ready to fire!) *'Japanese Soldier #2': "Yoshi! Nihon no tsuchi wo hunda koto wo koukai sasete yare!" (Japanese: よし! 日本の土を踏んだことを後悔させてやれ!)(English: Good! Make them regret stepping on the soil of Japan! ) *'Japanese Soldier #1': "Ryoukai!" (Japanese: 了解!) (English: Roger that!) *'Japanese Soldier #2': "Dai roku sekkou butai, kochira Dai san houheitai da! Higai joukyou to, saishin no teki ichi wo okure!" (Japanese: 第六斥候部隊、こちら第三砲兵隊だ! 被害状況と、最新の敵位置を送れ!)(English: The sixth scout force, this is the third artillery! Send a damage report and the latest enemy position!) *'Japanese Soldier #2': "Kimura!" (Japanese: 木村!) (English: Kimura!) (Kimura 'is a Japanese family name.) *'Japanese Soldier #2: "Houheitai wa genzai no zahyou wo uchitsuzukero. Mokuhyou no ichi wa shikyuu koushin suru. Yoshida, douzo!" (Japanese: 砲兵隊は現在の座標を撃ち続けろ。目標の位置は至急更新する。吉田、どうぞ!)(English: Artillery, keep shooting at the current coordinates now. I'll update the aim position as soon as possible. Yoshida, Go ahead!) ('''Yoshida '''is a Japanese family name.) Trivia See Breaking Point/Trivia. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer